


Witcher Drabble

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Not really slash i guess, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Geralt rescues Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 28





	Witcher Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found out a drabble is 100 words  
> Also the format is wonky since I posted from my phone so I do apologize for that, I know it's annoying to read weird paragraphs

Geralt’s wrath when he finds Jaskier after several weeks, captured and on  
display, is brutal and frightening.

As swift and powerful as a thunderstorm ripping  
thatched roofs away, lightning obliterating the bark and branches off of a tree.

  
Geralt is almost a force of nature, Jaskier thinks. The men are cut down like  
tender trees.

  
Geralt rips the key ring off a corpse and frees Jaskier of the metal collar  
around his neck.

He is easily lifted over Geralt’s shoulder, a bit slower, a bit more  
carefully than maybe Jaskier thought he was capable of. He really came for me.


End file.
